


"S.B.I., OPEN UP!"

by crisis_never_averted



Series: everyone needs a little validation sometimes [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sorry, Minor Violence, My poor online friends, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Tommy gets hurt, apologies for any grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted
Summary: My take on the classic Tommy-gets-bullied trope, also with the Sleepy Bois Inc. Also inspired by a quote from a discord chat./Tommy has a bad day at school and is cheered up by his brothers./Contains minor violence, hurt/comfort, Tommy gets hurt (it's alright he has Wilbur, Techno, and Phil)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: everyone needs a little validation sometimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934422
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1196





	"S.B.I., OPEN UP!"

…

"Could you shut up for once? No one wants to hear you."

…

"Stop it. You're so  _ fucking _ obnoxious that I'm surprised you even bother anymore."

…

"I don't know what your brothers see in you. All I see is a hopeless, attention-seeking bitch."

…

"Are you sure they're actually your friends and not people who pity you? Damn, Tommy, you're fuckin' hopeless."

…

"Y'know, you'd be nothing without those friends of yours. All you are is  _ loud _ , and loud doesn't survive out there."

.

.

.

The halls were quiet. A majority of the students had already left, and Tommy was gathering his items to return home after detention, in a bad mood.

He slammed the door to his locker shut, leaning his forehead against the cold metal with a sigh. He couldn't wait to get back home to his brothers, as long at he could avoid-

"Oh, hey Tommy!"

... _ Fuck _ .

Tommy slowly turned to meet the obnoxiously bright eyes of an all-too familiar person.  _ Ethan. That shitstain. _ Tommy sighed and muttered, "What do you want, Ethan?"

Ethan grinned. "Not much, Tommy! I just wanna  _ talk _ ."

Tommy grimaced and stepped away from his locker, about to pass by Ethan when he was grabbed and slammed against the wall, fox-like, smiling eyes staring at him from a too-happy face. Tommy tried to shove Ethan off when his wrist was grabbed and shoved against the wall as well, a quiet  _ crack  _ from his wrist echoing in the silence of the hallway. Tommy winced.

"Not so quickly!" Ethan practically chirped. "It's your fault I got left in detention after all, for snitching to Mrs. Melvin about our fight. At least I managed to drag you into detention with me, though."

Ethan started to dig his knuckles into Tommy's stomach, smiling. "I thought we had an agreement. I pick on  _ you _ , I leave  _ your _ friends alone, and  _ you _ don't tell the teachers when I do things. Right?"

The corners of Tommy's mouth curled downward in a frown. "Yeah-" he was cut off by the sound of his own coughing as Ethan slammed a knee into his stomach.

"Good job. Now, you wanna talk for a b it?" Ethan crooned, a sharp jab of his knuckles into Tommy's shoulder only serving to highlight Ethan's actual meaning.

"Nah, I'm actually busy today," Tommy snarked, attempting to get away again when Ethan punched his ribcage to force him against the wall again. 

" _ Nah _ ," Ethan mocked. "I think your schedule is actually free right now, considering your friends just left you behind. Isn't that right, you loudmouth?"

Tommy was about to respond when Ethan kneed Tommy in the stomach again, tears reflexively springing to Tommy's eyes from the pain. " _ Worthless _ ," Ethan spat, his words only further punctuated by the pain.

He lifted Tommy away from the wall a bit, only to shove him back against it. "So  _ noisy _ ."

"I bet your friends just sighed when you told them you had detention again. Isn't that all you're capable of?  _ Disappointing people? _ " Tommy tried to interrupt, but Ethan punched him in the cheek.

"Man, they really must pity you, to hang out with you."

"It's okay though, they know you're not all that."

"Hell, they even complain about you when you're  _ right there _ . Surely you'd know how annoying you are, right?"

"The teachers always talk about your behavior and how  _ loud _ you are. Like some attention whore."

"Your brothers are so much better than you, y'know."

"More successful, smarter, quicker, stronger, just _ better _ . I wonder how a person like you became their youngest brother."

"Sometimes, I just wait for the day where you just-"

" _ SHUT UP! _ " Tommy yelled, finally cracking under Ethan's pressure. The latter only smiled in response.

"What do you even want!?" Tommy screeched. He began crying. 

"Why do you always do this?  _ Every. Single. Day.  _ YOU ALWAYS WAIT FOR ME AND TORMENT ME AND  _ FUCKIN!- _ " Tommy went quiet, the sound of his breaths the only thing that could be heard.

After a few seconds, Ethan let Tommy drop to the floor. "Because it's fun making people realize what they want to deny," he said with a smile and proceeded to walk away, leaving Tommy a sad, bruised pile against the wall.

A few minutes passed where Tommy sat there, trying to gather himself together. He grabbed his things, stood up, brushed his pants off, and started to walk home, speeding up to a run once he saw the door of his house. He quickly unlocked the door, closed it behind him, put his shoes up, and ran to his room, brushing past Phil and speeding straight past Wilbur and Techno, tearing up again as he closed his door.

He ignored the confused voices of his brothers as he dropped his backpack onto the ground and flopped onto his bed, grabbing his blanket and dragging it to cover himself. He laid in the silence for a bit before finally allowing himself to break.  _ Was he really that annoying? What did his brothers think? _ He really didn't want to disappoint them.

Phil was always the most mature one. The more successful one of the three. He had his life together, and he was like Tommy's father figure. Phil was always there for the three if they needed help. He always calmed down Wilbur when he was angry, helped Techno around social situations, and bandaged Tommy's knees after tripping too many times as a kid. Phil was always the one who got onto him about his grades, helped him with his homework, or gave him encouragement when he was giving up.

Wilbur was probably the one with the most amount of potential. He was charismatic, handsome, had a good singing voice, and he was good at satisfying people. Wilbur was always the one that Tommy looked up to the most, even going so far as to try and be like him, but Tommy just came off as irritating and loud where Wilbur was charming and suave. Wilbur showed him how to talk to people correctly, and how to argue with words instead of immediately going in with fists.  _ But _ , Tommy wryly thought,  _ that knowledge never got put to use _ .

Techno, however, was always the smartest. Always had the quickest mind, the highest grades, and was always,  _ always _ in tune to everyone's emotions. Tommy looked up to him, too. Always trying to catch up. Techno would help him with homework too. Techno helped him to get over his problems and figure out ways to get around them. To problem solve instead of breaking it. Before Tommy had friends, he would hang around Techno a lot, so most of Tommy's reputation was attached to Techno, who outshone him. Just like Wilbur and Phil. All of them were so much better than Tommy was.

... _ He was always in his brothers' shadows, wasn't he? _ Always getting into fights, yelling at people, and even his friends were probably burdened by him. Yeah, he was a teen, but when his brothers were teens they already had their lives together. They didn't go out fighting people, and they didn't have nearly as many detentions as he did.

Sometimes Tommy wondered what his brothers saw in him. When they spoke about this bright, enthusiastic soul he supposedly had, or mentioned how well he could break the tension in a room.

He heard footsteps from outside his door, and internally sighed as he heard Phil's familiar knock.

"...Tommy?" came Phil's muffled voice. "You alright in there?"

"Go away Phil," Tommy groaned in response. 

"Tommy, open the door," Techno commanded. Tommy didn't answer.

Suddenly, he heard three loud bangs as Wilbur yelled, "S.B.I., OPEN UP!" then his door  _ broke off its hinges _ , revealing Wilbur with his leg in an outwards motion as if he just kicked it. The door fell to the ground, creating another loud  _ boom _ noise.

Tommy sat up, his tear-streaked face revealed as he incredulously stared at Wilbur who just  _ kicked his door down _ . With  _ no remorse _ .

After a few seconds of staring, Tommy croaked out, "Wilbur. What the fuck?"

Wilbur blinked at Tommy, then proceeded to march over and wrap an arm around him, sitting on the bed. "Tommy, I'd do anything for you, and you know that, right?"

Tommy stayed silent in response, so Wilbur continued, "So if you give me the name of the little fucker who beat you up, I'd gladly go give them a piece of my mind."

He gave a confused glance at Wilbur, so Wilbur scoffed and finished, "We got a call from someone named Mrs. Melvin that a little shit beat you up. She caught it on the security camera."

Tommy shook his head, "Nah, Wil, it's fine. I can handle it."

"Like hell you can," Phil responded with a frown, going to sit on Tommy's other side. "Bullies suck, and if that little shit can make you cry, then he deserves what's comin' at him in  _ my  _ opinion."

Techno crawled onto the bed to sit and face Tommy. "You know that we love you, right? I've seen you fight before, and I know that you wouldn't cry just because of a few bruises. So what happened?"

Tommy's lower lip trembled as he curled into a ball and placed his forehead on his knees. After a couple seconds, he raised his head and muttered, "...Are you three disappointed in me?"

Phil was the first to respond, indignant. "Course not, Tommy! What could make you think that? You're a hella smart kid, you know a lot more than you let on, and you have a good future in front of yo-"

"But I always get into fights," Tommy interrupted. "All I do is yell, my grades are dropping, I constantly annoy you three, I'm  _ so much worse _ , my friends even get annoyed sometimes, I get detention a lot-"

"You're a teenager, though," Techno pointed out. "The point of being a teenager is to misbehave, and you're still young, Tommy. Even then, you don't actually annoy us, no matter how much you yell. And I've  _ seen _ a couple of those fights, and I  _ know _ that you don't fight for the fun of it. You always have a reason to, whether that person picked on one of your friends or was generally an asshole."

"Plus," Wilbur added, "you have plenty of time to raise your grades and shit to get a diploma. We can help you with your work if you're having trouble with it, or remind you to do your homework."

Phil ruffled Tommy's hair. "You're a good kid, Tommy. I know that guy's tellin' you otherwise and it's so much easier to believe  _ those _ words, but know that no matter what, we're proud of you, Tommy. We know who you are, and we love you for it."

Wilbur sighed and squeezed Tommy's shoulder. "Okay, Toms, Tommy,  _ Tommy _ . Look at me.  _ We're proud of you _ . We're all so damn proud that we could scream it from the rooftops. Hell, I have a song I was gonna sing to you on your birthday about it. We love you."

"Whoever says otherwise can  _ fuck off _ ," Phil added.

Tommy sniffled and turned to lean his head against Phil's shoulder. "Thanks, you guys," he mumbled. 

Wilbur nodded, then reiterated his statement from earlier. "Now that  _ that's _ handled, can I have the name of the little fucker who beat you up now?"

Tommy whacked Wilbur and began complaining, his mood now lightened. "Wilbur, you can't try to beat up  _ everyone _ who fights me-"

Wilbur leaned close and practically breathed, " _ Watch me _ ," then stood up to begin walking outside, having momentarily forgotten about the fallen door. He tripped over it with a yelp, face-planting on the floor.

Techno turned to Tommy with a flat face. "Now, Tommy, this is why  _ you're _ the fighter of the family, not Wil. Wilbur's only good with words, but you have both. Use your gift wisely," he gravely intoned. Meanwhile, Phil was wheezing from laughter.

Tommy cracked a smile as he quipped, "Maybe that's why you're the smart one, cause Wilbur doesn't have that either- HEY!"

Tommy squawked as Wilbur wrapped his arm around Tommy's neck and gave him a noogie, having stood up while Tommy was distracted. "LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A-"

"HUSH, CHILD, YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" Wilbur shouted, then proceeded to pin Tommy down to tickle him. "As your older brother, I HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO TICKLE ATTACK YOU."

Tommy was breathless from laughter, wiggling around to try and escape Wilbur's grasp. In the background, Phil had calmed down enough to start taking videos for memories, until Techno whacked him with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Techno bellowed, interrupting Wilbur and Tommy by shoving them off the bed with a cushion. Wilbur jumped up and charged at Techno and swung a pillow to knock him over, but he was intercepted by Phil who chucked a pillow at him. Wilbur grabbed the pillow from the air then threw it back at Phil, who got knocked over by it.

Tommy, watching the chaos, could only smile. His tears were gone, and any remains of his sadness had been erased by his brothers. With a newfound vigor, he leapt right into the fray, grabbing a pillow to hit Techno with it. But briefly,  _ just briefly _ , a thought flickered through his head.

_ Man _ , he thought.  _ I'm lucky to have my brothers. _

.

.

.

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

> "S.B.I., OPEN UP!"  
> My poor online mcyt friends sat through me ranting and complaining about this.  
> I have like twelve or thirteen AUs that I need to either create headcanons for or polish off in the discord, and I created one of them while writing this.  
> I create AUs solely for entertainment and to make everyone else's heart suffer with mine from the sweetness and fluff potential. I might most a headcanon from one of them to AO3.  
> I admit I have a small problem, but it's alright because my grades are still decent and I'm learning things in class.


End file.
